Just Another Day
by SolidBabe
Summary: It really was Just another day for her, trust me nothing out of the ordinary. She was just being shot at, running across new York city roof tops, holding a canister of mutagen poison under her shirt while running for her life, being chase by robot aliens, nearly getting eaten and turning blue. Yep all part of a regular norma - wait... turning blue?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I know I just did one story earlier today, but I've just been bursting with inspiration with these two. So here's another one, only this one might be a few chapters... not a whole novel, just a few chapters. Depends how much the story stretches on it's own._

_Trust me I can just forget everything and let my fingers do whatever they want... that could be a problem sometimes._

_Well ..._

_Take alook, don't be a crook, see if you catch my story book hook!_

_ Cool rhyme ain't it ;-P_

* * *

The lasers blast just barely missed her head as she ran, jumping from roof top to roof top.

Where were the guys when I need them? She looked back quickly, the Kraang were still following her.

They wanted the glowing goo that she had under her arm.

Just another Day, search for canisters of mutagen, take, and hide. That was it...

_If you forget all the swarms of Kraangs that will come after you if you do that_. She thought bitterly.

April O' Neil was a young sixteen year old girl that had became captured in a battle bigger then anything else. It was an accident but It had started with these creepy alien blobs called Kraangs trying to capture her Father. They succeeded and almost took her too. But then she had been rescued by four unlikely strange things.

Four giant, mutant ninja turtles.

They had quickly rescued her and became her best friends. Not that she'd had any before. Then she met their huge rat father figure. master Splinter. He was gracious enough to let her, a human, live in their sewer home until it was safe to go home.

But then one thing after another happened, they still hadn't found her father, the aliens were still after her and now her friends. They were getting weaker but still they kept fighting. The Kraangs had accidentally released canisters of their vial mutagen all over New York and now April and her friends had to retrieve them before those grotesque aliens did.

Which as you can read, isn't easy.

_OH god_! She gasped and slid to a halt.

_Dead end. nowhere to go..._ her eyes scanned everywhere.

One thing she'd learned from the turtles was that you always had to pay attention to your surrounding and see what could be used if stuck.

_Aha! Yes, just perfect_. She ran to the AC unit and jumped behind it. If they didn't find her she was home free, if they did-

_Oh crud, How am I gonna hid this giant_ _glowing jar... they'll spot me for sure if I don't-_ She stopped a moment and looked down at herself. _Not exactly comfortable but no choice_.

She took the canister and stuffed it as much as possible underneath her yellow shirt. It dimmed the glow some, all she had to do was crouch over and... _ok, that should hide it._

She held her pants in and waited. She could here the whirring sound of the robot body's legs the Kraang used as disguises, lame disguises though.

She froze as the slowed down and looked around.

"Kraang does not see where the thief know as April O'Neil, should be hiding with the kraangs mutagen."

"Let Kraang see if Kraang can find the human known as April O'Neil down in the area known as the street."

The walked away. She let out her breath of relief.

_Safe... ok now how do I get to the lair without getting caught?_ She slowly went back to the other building and climbed down the fire escape.

She looked around the corner of a brick wall, all clear.

She ran to the other wall, her eyes caught what she was looking for.

_Bingo, manhole cover at twelve o'clock_.

She ran towards it, the canister still under her shirt as she hugged it to her skin.

_Almost... there... no!_ She panicked as she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a sticky tentacle.

She struggled, not letting go of the canister, "Let me go you galactic slime!" She hissed and looked back... that wasn't the Kraang.

_It was_... she rolled her eyes, _another mutant thing, how typical_.

It let out a huge ear-piercing shriek as it dragged her closer to its jaws... which was where the stomach was... _gross_.

It had at least ten pink sticky tentacle waving everywhere and a long body deformed and purple with black ribs sticking out of its sides.

_Must be a cross between a dog and... something else, a octipuse maybe?_

She screamed as it dragged her closer, its foaming jaw gnashing. The things eyeball was where the head was supposed to be. April saw it's weak spot.

_Perfect_, she smirked and stopped struggling a second.

_Almost, almost... yes_! She kicked out her leg, landing her foot smack in the middle of the things giant slimy eye ball.

It screeched and let her go stumbling backwards.

She landed on the hard cracked street ,rolling over so she wouldn't break the stupid canister under her shirt. She hugged it tighter and began running. It lashed out and grabbed her ankle.

The red headed girl gasped and rolled over on her back before she hit the ground.

_Can let that canister break_...

"Let me go you gross out!" She yelled kicking at it, it tightened its grip... Well life wasn't that great anyway...

"APRIL!"

She opened her currently shut eyes, _yes! My hero!_

"Casey!"

The teen that belonged to that name was on his silver bike pedaling as hard as beyond possible, he whirred past the monster and hit it hard with his favorite thing... his hockey stick.

The monster became stunned momentarily letting go of April's ankle.

Casey saw his chance and snatched the girls free hand, with force beyond his years, he yanked her on his bike and flew down the street.

April sighed, _finally... safe._

She clung to the older teens waist with one hand and held the can still under her shirt with the other.

"Thanks Casey," She muttered burying her dusty face in the back of his shirt, he smelt like smokey ashes... not thick and choking like cigarette smoke, kind of like a light burnt wood smoke. It soothed her throbbing mind and heart. The adrenaline in her system began to melt away.

_Calming, soothing... so tired_. She sighed content onto his back.

"You ok Sweetheart? What the heck were you doing trying to battle a huge mutant thingy by your self?" He snapped over his shoulder.

She shrugged, to tierd to answer.

"Mutagen... retrieved it and that thing... it came out of nowhere..." She felt her eye lids get heavier. Seriously, when was the last time she'd slept anyway?

She couldn't remember. Casey skid to a halt and got off his bike helping April off behind him.

"Come on Red, let's get that mutagen to the guys then get you home."

She nodded, "Yah sure... here. She pulled the annoying thing out of her shirt, "I don't want this thing anywhere near me anymore.

She lifted her shirt halfway, "Just look at what it's done to me." Her mind felt hazy and exhausted.

Casey turned slightly pink, who knew he could do that, as she unexpectedly showed him her creamy white stomach.

Wait that wasn't white...

"Um, Red, why are you... turning blue?" He looked at her horrified.

She looked at him curiously, "What are you talking about Jones I'm not-turning-BLUE! Oh my god, I'm turning blue! Casey The mutagen must have the aura, it's radioactivity and it - OH MY GOD!" She flipped out and began hyperventilating.

Casey sought to calm her down, "Easy red, easy, calm down we'll get you-"

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! In case you haven't been keeping up, I'M TURNING BLUE!" She screamed, her hands flying out in terror.

The New York Boy decided to take her down to get help before she killed someone... or herself...

* * *

_Become a superhero! Review my story today ;-P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here it is, Chapter two of this story. I might be late in updating these past weeks. I have a crap load of homework and exams to deal with so yah. Have fun with this one, nothing to huge happens, but it will soon. _

_Don't forget to R&amp;R_

* * *

"Well? What can you do about it?" Casey snapped as he watched the tallest of the turtle brothers examine April's blue skin. From his point of view, examining it to intensely. Or maybe that was just a slight ting of protectiveness going through him.

"It's incredible, I've never seen anything like it... you say you were holding the canister of Kraang mutagen to your skin and... the aura of it is turning you blue?"

April nodded as she lower her shirt, "Yah, I swear the stuff never touched me Don... Am I going to mutate like- like Dad?" Her light blue eyes suddenly filled with fear. Few things, after her experiences, frightened her anymore. So to see her look like a lost girl was really something to worry about.

Donatello tapped his green chin thoughtfully, "I'm not so sure you will mutate April."

"What?"

"I mean, you didn't touch the mutagen itself so I doubt its powerful enough to actually change your genetic and physical form but... I can't really explain the blueness then." He looked at her worriedly as she dropped her head in her hands groaning softly.

Casey growled, he didn't like seeing her upset, it scared him, "Well figure it out genius." He spat sarcastically as he put an arm around the terrified girl. She responded by nuzzling in his shirt with a slight whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it, it's not like I want something to happen to April!" Donnie snapped back, Casey was pretty good at pushing his buttons for some reason.

"Then find a way to fix it." Casey wasn't in the mood for games, his eyes narrowed from short temper.

Donnie and him were friends but sometimes when serious tension rose that involved April, it was hard to cooperate with each other.

"Oh yah sure, because it's that easy. If you think you can find a way faster, then you do it!" Donatello said with less than hidden annoyance. Who did this street jerk think he was anyway?

The dark-haired boy glared back but said nothing. Don knew he'd win with a snap like that.

Casey wasn't a complete moron but he wasn't to great at math science and anything to do with that sort of stuff... he just liked engineering and electrical stuff. He could do that. But find a cure for Mutagen... he had to admit only Donatello could do that.

"Look forget it and just-"

"Ah!" April suddenly screamed out clutching her chest.

The two male specimens froze in horror and fear. April slid out of Casey's arms, off the bed, onto her hands and knees. She began gasping for air, spasms shook her body as she choked with every attempt to breathe. Her pupils dilated, her heart sped up.

"Wh-what's wrong with ME!" She gritted out an exploded into a scream! So loud that the other turtles and even Maser Splinter came bursting through the doors.

Casey yelped as April suddenly punched him hard in the stomach. Her face was pale and blue color was slowly seeping up to it. Donnie tried to stop her. She was going on a rampage, she hit and kicked at anything she saw.

"April! Stop, please!" He shouted jumping in front of her.

She actually stopped a moment, she tilted her head as if unable to recognize who was speaking to her. Then her face crumbled into a nasty scowl. She kicked Donatello sending him bowling right into his brothers.

Two seconds later she'd burst through the nearest wall and disappeared without a look back.

The turtles all groaned as they picked themselves up.

"What the Shell was that Donnie?!" Raph yelled, if he wasn't green his face would turn as red as his mask.

Donnie just stood there, dazed, looking at the hole his friend had made.

"Donatello, explain." Master Splinter demanded as he dusted his fur off.

"I- don't- know what happened Sensei, April was exposed to some mutagen aura... but I can't explain why she turned like that. Not yet anyway." The smart turtle looked down in semi-defeat.

"So... what to we do now?" Mikey spoke up tapping his chin dramatically as if actually trying to think what to do next.

"We go after April. Find her. Stop her before she hurts herself or anybody else, bring her back and Donnie can fix her. Right Donnie?" Leonardo looked at his brother hoping his commands were true enough.

Donatello looked at his family uncertainty, what could he say? He had no idea how to fix this, scratch that, he wasn't even sure how it happened anyway.

"Well what are we just standing her for?" A rough voice snapped from behind.

Don turned to see Casey, all geared up with a look of pure fire in his eyes. That boy could be dangerous if he was any less intelligent. That is, even more dangerous anyway.

"Let's get April." He growled pulling down his hockey mask and narrowing his eyes behind it.

The turtles nodded in agreement, "Come on guys." Leo called out following the boy through the hole April had made.

"Let's go save April!" Mikey cried enthusiastically throwing himself after.

Raphael grunted and ran behind.

The smartest of the turtles just stood there looking at the hole his friends at just disappeared through.

"Donatello, will you go?" Maser Splinter asked in his assuring voice.

Donnie looked at his master, his father.

"I don't know Sensei. I don't know if I can fix this." He looked down worriedly.

Master Splinter smiled softly, "Do not let thoughts of the future trouble you my son. Worry about what _has_ happened before you worry about what _could_ happen. I believe in time you will discover that this isn't entirely on your shoulders after all."

Donnie looked at the rat before him, "Um... ok Sensei, I'll try." The troubled turtle headed for the hole, he jumped, flipped and was gone.

Maser Splinter looked on after him, "One day... they will all learn." He smiled fondly of his Turtle sons, "Yes one day... it may be a far day but it's still a day to come."


End file.
